karaoke night at the bunker
by Sam and Dean's Girl 1967
Summary: Alanna and the Winchesters had a rough hunt and wanted sometime to relax so they decided to have karaoke night at the bunker (one shots) song fics this is going to have a few chapters but it may turn into a story
1. Take your time

**A/N:** **I** **don't** **own** **any thing** **except** **my** **story** **plot** **and** **my** **oc** **this** **Will** **be** **a** **one** **shot** **but** **with** **a** **couple** **chapters** **for** **each** **character** **and** **their** **song**.

 **Take** **your** **time** ~ **Sam** **Hunt**

We had just got to the bunker after a particularly rough hunt. It turns out that it was a witch instead of a shifter and it wasn't just one witch it was five of them. We managed to gank all of them coming out with only minor scrapes and bruises but we hadn't had a break in a while and I felt we needed a well deserved vacation even if we just stayed at the bunker." I can't believe that asshat didn't do his damn research right how in the hell do you mistake a shifter for a witch I just don't see how he made the mistake " Dean grumbled for the tenth time already." I don't know but I'm beat I think we need a break." Sam stated tiredly. " that's exactly what I was thinking Sammy I think we deserve a vacation don'tcha think we can stay here we don't have to go anywhere we just need a small break from hunting whatdaya say De". I said to Dean. " I say hells yes I think we need a break especially after those witch bitches". Dean said shivering slightly at the thought of them he really hates witches Rowena is a small exception though because she's like a mother figure to me even if she is kind of a bad guy."I have an idea to start off this vacation how about we have a karaoke night here like right now ". I say looking at the brothers. " you are so on Alanna". They both said at the same time.

After they got everything set up they invited everyone over so now they had Alanna, Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel, Rowena, Crowley, and Lucifer. They flipped coin to see who went first and Sam got heads so he went first he went up on the small stage Gabriel created and the song started playing and instantly I knew what song he was singing because it was the song he said reminded him of us when we first met. He grab the microphone stand and stared me in my eyes before he started singing.

I _don't_ _know_ _if_ _you're_ _looking_ _at_ _me_ _or_ _not_ _you_ _probably_ _smile_ _like_ _that_ _all_ _of_ _the_ _time_ _I don't_ _mean_ _to_ _bother_ _you_ _but I_ _couldn't_ _just_ walk _by_ _and_ _not_ _say hi_. He had taken the microphone off the stand and was making his way off the stage. _And_ _I know_ _your_ _name_ _cause_ _everybody_ _in_ _here_ _knows_ _your_ _name_ _and_ _you're_ _not_ _looking_ _for_ _anything_ _right_ _now_ _so I_ _don't_ _wanna_ _come_ _on_ _strong_ _don't_ _get_ _me_ _wrong_ _your_ _eyes_ _are_ _so_ _intimidating_ _my_ _heart_ _is_ _pounding_ _but_ _it's_ _just_ _a_ _conversation_ _no_ _girl_ _I'm_ _not_ _wasted_. He was now in front of me looking me in my eyes a smirk forming on his face. _You_ _don't_ _know_ _me_ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _you_ _but_ _I_ _want_ _to_. Then all of a sudden Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam had a guitar and a head set microphone. He looked at Gabriel who just smiled then looked at me with a smirk. _and_ I _don't_ _wanna_ _steal_ _your_ freedom _I_ _don't_ _wanna_ _change_ _your_ _minds_ _I_ _don't_ _have_ _to_ _make_ _you_ _love_ _me_ _I_ _just_ _wanna_ _take_ _your_ _time_. He stood in front of me and grabbed my hand and kissed it. Everyone else smirked at me and I blushed slightly. _I_ _don't_ _wanna_ _wreck_ _your_ _Friday_ _I ain't_ _gonna_ _waste_ _my_ _lines_ _I_ _don't_ _have_ _to_ _take_ _your_ _heart_ _I_ _just_ _wanna_ _take_ _your_ _time_. He walked back to the stage and climbed back on and continued his song. But before I could react Gabriel had snapped his fingers again and this time I was in a short black dress and five inch pumps and I was sitting at a bar and Lucifer was the behind the bar handing me a drink and winked at me then Dean comes I've and sits next me and starts flirting with me so I look around and see Sam starting to sing the next verse of the song. _And_ _I_ _know_ _it_ _starts with_ _hel_ _lo_ _and_ _the_ _next_ _thing_ _you_ _know_ _your_ _trying_ _to_ _be_ _nice_ _and_ _some_ _guys_ _getting_ _to_ _close_ _tryna_ _pick_ _you_ _up_ _tryna_ _get_ _you_ _drunk_. Then Dean starts sitting closer to me and Rowena comes over and pulls him away from me and tells him I'm not interested. _and_ _I_ _know_ _one_ _of_ _your_ _friends_ _is_ _supposed_ _to_ _come_ _over_ _and_ _save_ _you_ _from_ _random_ _guys_ _that_ _talk_ _to_ _much_ _and_ _wanna_ _stay_ _to_ _long_ _it's_ _the_ _same_ _old_ _song_ _and_ _dance_ _but_ _i_ _think_ _you_ _know_ _it well_ _you_ _could_ _have rolled_ _your_ _eyes_ _told_ _me_ _too_ _go_ _to_ _hell_ could've _walked_ _away_ _but_ _you're_ _still_ _here_ _and_ _I'm_ _still_ _here_ _come_ _on_ _lets_ _see_ _where_ _it_ _goes_. Then Gabriel snaps his fingers and I'm back to where I was sitting and dressed in my normal clothes. I _don't_ _wanna_ steal _freedom_ I _don't_ _wanna_ _change_ _your_ _mind_ I _don't_ _have_ _to_ _make_ _you_ _love_ _me I_ _just_ wanna _take_ _your_ _time_ I _don't_ _have_ _to_ _meet_ _your_ _mother_ _we_ _don't_ _have_ _to_ _cross_ _that_ _line_ _I_ _wanna_ _steal_ _your_ _covers_ _I_ _just_ _wanna_ _take_ _your_ _time_. Sam comes down the stage and grabs my hand and takes me up to the stage that had suddenly become bigger than it was the first time he was on it and starts dancing with me. _Woah, I don't wanna go home with you Woah, I just wanna be alone with you._ Sam starts spinning me then he dips me and starts singing again. _I don't wanna steal your freedom I don't wanna change your mind I don't have to make you love me I just wanna take your time._ He spins me one more time and sits me on the chair Gabe made appear and kisses my cheek. _And I don't wanna blow your phone up I just wanna blow your mind I don't have to take your heart I just wanna take your time No, I ain't gotta call you baby and I ain't gotta call you mine I don't have take your heart I just wanna take your time ooh._

 **A/N: sorry it took me a while to update the rest of this chapter I will continue updating the rest of the chapters I'm open to ideas for new stories so please review.**


	2. Despacito Remix

**A/N:** ** _Ok here's_** **_another_** **_chapter_** **_down_** **_I don't own anything execept my oc._** ** _Oh just_** **_a heads up this chapter is rated my for obvious reasons_** **_any way_** **_I_** ** _hope_** **_you_** **_enjoy_** **_this_** **chapter** **_it's_** **_redited_** **_that's_** **_kinda_** **_why_** **_i_** ** _t_** **_took_** **_so_** **_long_** **_for_** **_me_** **_to_** **_update_** **_and_** **_post_** **_along_** **_with_** **_having_** **_no_** **Internet** **_and_** **_an_** **_extreme_** **_case_** **_of_** **_writer's_** **_block_** **and I'm going to be posting about four times a week at least** ** _any_** ** _way_** **_on_** **_with_** **_the_** **_chapter_**.

 **Despacito** **_Remix~_ Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee, and Justin Bieber **

After Sam finished his song to Alanna she was slightly annoyed that they were teasing her because she was the only girl in team free will so she decided to mess with the boys and sing a song for her crush but she's gonna make each of the boys think its for them when its really not. Once she was on the stage she winked at her crush before she started her song.

 ** _Alanna's P.O.V._**

"Come and move that inmy direction _so_ thankful for that it's such a blessing ,Yeah turn every situation into heaven ya". I swayed my hips seductively and took the mike off the stand so I could dance better. "Oh you are my sunrise on the darkest days got me feelin some kind of way make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly". The one thing the boys didn't know was that I could dance and oh boy were they in for a big surprise."you fit me tailor made love how you put it on, got the only key know how to turn it on the way you nibble on my ear the only words I wanna hear baby take it slow so we can last long". Oh yeah they sure were in for a surprise cause I also forgot to mention to the that I know more languages than English."Oh, tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal". I walked off the stage a looked at Gabriel gave him the signal and he read my mind and snapped his fingers and then a dance floor appeared In front of the stage where I'm standing. "me voy aceracndo y voy armando el plan sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso". I finally looked up to see the guys shocked faces I smirked and winked as I walked over to Balthazar and grabbed his hand then he realized that I wanted him to dance with me so we started to tango as I continued the song."oh yeah, ya ya me está gustando más de lo normal todos mis sintidos van pidiendo más estoy ha que tomarlo sin ningún apuro". Balthy dipped me and I smirked at him as I sang the next part and slowly and seductively rolled my hips against his and got a low growl from him."Despacito quiero respirar tu cuello despacito". I pushed away from Balthazar and spun a few times and I was now sitting on Castile's lap looking into his blue eyes that were now wide and he was slightly panting as I kissed his neck and then licked a strip from his collar bone up to his ear and got a moan from him laughing as I got the reaction I wanted. I went back up to the stage swaying my hips seductively knowing my plan was working."Déja que te diga cosas al oído par que acuerdes se no estás conmigo". I am having the time of my life up here watching all the guys struggle down there with the tightness in their pants and their uncomfortable shifting oh I am never going to let them live this down I roll my hips with the music as I sing the rest of the next verse."Despacito quiero desnudarte a besos despacito firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto y hacer de tú cuerpo todo un manuscrito". As I sang the end of that verse I slowly slid my hands up and down my body in a teasing manner and walked down the stage towards Sam and once I reached him I sat on his lap to sing the next part to him. "Quiero van bailar tu pelo quiero see tu ritmo que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos ( favorito favorito baby)". I leaned towards his ear bit the shell of his ear and whispered "show my mouth all your favorite places". I kissed him hard and quick then kissed down his jaw towards his neck and sucked hard on his pulse marking him purposely then kissed him again. I got up from his lap quickly as he tried to deepen the kiss and grind his hard on against my ass I laughed hearing his growl as I ran back to the stage knowing I'm making them suffer which made me smile I looked over at Gabriel and gave him the signal again that told him to read my mind and as he did he smirked and snapped his fingers then I was in a black laced dress with a deep sweetheart neckline and it went mid thigh it was really short and skin tight to show off all of my curves and it was long enough to where you couldn't see my ass unless I bent down all the way and I had black knee high boots to go with the dress and smiled knowing I was doing a hell of a good job making them suffer then continued the song."Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro hasta provocar tus gritos y que olvides tu apellido". Since this verse was hard and fast I decided to move my hips seductively to the beats."Se te pido beso ven dámelo, yo se que estás pensándalo llevo tiempo intetándolo,

mami, esto es dando y dándolo, Sabes que es corazón conmigo hace bang bang. Sabes que esa bebe está buscando de me bang bang. Ven, prueba de me boca para ven cómo de sabe, Quiero, quiero, quiero be cuánto amor a ti te cabe, yo no tango prisa, yo _me_ _quiero_ dar el viaje, _Empecemos_ lento, después salvaje". I slowly walk away from the dance floor towards Dean and seductively swayed my hips with the beat of the music.

 **well** **umm I may not be** **unloading** **right** **away** **like** **I said** **I would** **because** **I** **hurt** **my** **foot** **and** **tore** **some** **ligaments** **in my ankle and I might need surgery so I'll update as soon as I can and from there I will hopefully be able to update twice a week I would try now but the pain is so severe that I legitimately can't even pick up my leg anyway i just wanted to upload this chapter at least since I haven't updated in a while** **and I want you guys to tell me your thoughts and I will take suggestions of the songs I should use for the rest of the spn characters**

 **Always keep fighting ~Alanna**


End file.
